


Cuddles Make Boo Boos Better

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Papa!Bucky, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, daddy!loki, little!steve, mama!nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Little Stevie is sick and Loki doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov
Series: Little Adventures with the Avengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cuddles Make Boo Boos Better

Stevie was feeling yucky. His tummy was feeling like he was on one of those rides that Papa made him go on a long time ago. And to make matters worse, his head hurt like that one time he fell out of his bed and had to go see Dr. Cho for stitches. 

But right now he didn’t want Dr. Cho or even Papa or Daddy. He wanted Mama. Mama gave the best cuddles. 

Stevie got out of bed, with his stuffed tiger affectionately named Riley clutched tightly to his chest. It was still pretty early, so everyone was still asleep, but it was okay because Stevie was extra quiet as he went to Papa, Mommy and Mama’s room. 

The door was shut so Stevie had to put down Riley to grip the door handle with both hands. The door opened easy enough and the 5 year old gave it a push before bending down to pick up his stuffed animal. He walked into the master bedroom until his face connected with the door he hadn’t pushed open all the way. 

All three parents woke up to someone crying near the foot of their bed. Loki flicked on the small lamp on the side table as Bucky got out of bed to collect their crying child who had one hand over his face. 

Stevie wasn’t usually a crier so Bucky gave the boy a worried look. “Hey bubba,” he picked the boy up, who sobbed into his shoulder. “That hurt didn’t it. Why are you up? Hmmm, can you tell Papa?” He asked as he rubbed Stevie’s back on his way back to the king sized bed. 

“W-w-wan’ M-Mama,” Stevie hiccuped and sobbed harder when he saw his Mama through watery eyes and made grabby hands towards her. 

“Come here baby,” Natasha cooed as she took the weepy boy into her arms. “What’s wrong baby?” she wrapped him up in her arms, pulling the blanket over the two of them. 

Stevie sobbed for a couple more minutes until he let out a small whimper of “Y-yucky Mama.”

“Ok,” Natasha cooed as Bucky went into the bathroom to collect what he needed. “Does your tummy feel bad?” she asked as she rubbed soothing circles on his stomach. 

Stevie nodded and cuddled closer to his Mama until Papa came back with a thermometer and the dreaded bottle of purple liquid. “Nooo,” he whined and stuck his face further into his Mama’s chest. 

“I’m just going to take your temperature first kiddo,” Papa said as he sat on the bed. “Open up Bubba.”

There was a pout on the boy’s face the entire time the thermometer was in his mouth. Once the object beeped, he went back to his Mama’s chest and snuggled in with a whine. 

“It’s okay sweetie,” Natasha whispered in Stevie’s ear as she rubbed his back. 

Bucky frowned when he saw the temperature reading at 100.5  F (38 C) and showed it to his partners. Loki looked worried but Nat simply sighed. She bent down to give her sick little boy a kiss on the head. “Small fever baby, that’s why you feel yucky.”

A wet “Yeah” was heard, which made Bucky give a sad smile. 

Bucky ran his fingers through Stevie’s sweaty hair and then opened the bottle of child motrin. There already was a small cup on top of the lid, which Bucky used to pour in a serving of medicine. “Here kiddo, this will help.”

Stevie peeked his head out, took one look at what his Papa was holding and tried to cry again. “No, no m-med-i-sin Papa. No peas.”

“I know baby, I know,” Bucky cooed as he held the back of Stevie’s head and brought the cup to his lips and tipped it up. Stevie cried and coughed the whole way through, but he managed to keep it down. “Good job. You’re such a brave boy,” Bucky said and gave Stevie a kiss and handed him Riley, who he had dropped due to trying to hide in Natasha’s chest. 

“Ok,” Natasha whispered and laid down with Stevie on her chest. Bucky pulled the blanket over the two. Even though their boy had a fever, he was shivering. “Let’s get some sleep sweetie.” 

“Yeah,” Stevie mumbled as he put a piece of Natasha’s night shirt in his mouth. He didn’t want a paci cause he was a big boy, this was just a comfort item...like Riley. 

Bucky smiled at the duo and went over to the other side of the bed to put the medicine on the side table and grab a pacifier from the night stand. They kept those little buggers everywhere and Bucky was glad when Steve took the pacifier with a small whimper. 

Bucky was about to climb into bed next to Loki when the god put a hand on him and they were suddenly teleported into the kitchen. 

Loki flicked his wrist and the overhead lights that hung down over the island turned on to the lowest setting. 

“Babe wh--?”

Loki looked worriedly at his husband. “What is wrong with Steven? Do you think it is a curse?”

Bucky had to laugh at that, but he kept it quiet as he pulled Loki in a hug. He pulled back to look Loki in the eyes with his arms still around his waist. “Babe, humans get sick. Stevie has a small fever and an upset stomach. That’s it. It will be gone in a day or two. No curse, just a little bug.”

Loki had relaxed some, but pulled back with another worried look. “There’s a bug in him?!” Loki let go of Bucky and headed to the bedroom, intent on killing the parasite in his baby boy. 

“No, no, no,” Bucky whispered and hurried to pull his husband out of the bedroom. “It’s just a saying, there is no real bug or parasite in him. It’s just a saying,” he rushed to say as he saw a green light coming from Loki’s hands. 

Loki dimmed the green lights and took a breath. “Oh, of course. I just--” he paused and looked sheepish. 

“Not used to human terminology yet,” Bucky smiled and gave Loki a light kiss on the lips. “You’re a worried parent and that’s ok. But it’s,” he looked at the small clock he could see on the nightstand in the bedroom. “2am and I want to go back to bed and cuddle our sick baby boy. What do you think?”

Loki smiled at Bucky and nodded. 

********

The morning wasn’t much better for Stevie or his Mama. Not that Mama was sick, Mama was just tired because she had a 220 pound 5 year old on top of her all night that didn’t have Loki and Thor’s weightless potion yet. 

But her baby boy wasn’t feeling any better and that’s all that mattered to Natasha right now. 

“I know baby, I know,” Natasha cooed as she bounced Stevie up and down in her arms. The boy had just thrown up twice, but his fever had gone down, but not fully disappeared yet. Bucky had taken Little Tony and Little Clint down to see Big Bruce down in the lab and then go to the indoor gym to play in the foam block pit for a while. 

Stevie coughed up some phlegm but it hurt his sore throat. He let out another cry at the pain and clutched Mama’s blouse a little harder. 

“Oh my goodness,” Natasha cooed as she used a burp cloth to spit the phlegm off of Stevie’s chin and used another section to wipe away some of the endless tears. What the boy had managed to cough up seemed to help a little as he rested his head back on her shoulder. “There we go.”

Natasha sat down on the couch with Stevie in her arms just as Loki came in with two cups of hot Chamomile tea. “Thanks,” she said with a grateful smile as Loki set the cup on the coffee table and then sat next to her on the couch. She let out an appreciated hum as she laid her head on Loki’s shoulder. 

“Is he feeling any better?” Loki asked quietly as Steve looked two seconds from dropping off. 

“Yeah, I think so. I at least think he is over the huddle, he is starting to cough everything up. And he hasn’t thrown up in two hours.”He’ll be right as rain by tomorrow. Let’s just hope none of the other kids get it.”

Loki groaned. Humans were so vulnerable. So weak and tiny. 

But he loved them. 


End file.
